


Fever When You Hold Me Tight

by challengeaccepted



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challengeaccepted/pseuds/challengeaccepted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve unexpectedly goes into heat.  He doesn't want Bucky to stay, but it's what best friends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever When You Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse features included: self-lubrication, heat.
> 
> Not included: knotting, mpreg, soulbonds.

Steve woke to the sensation that every cell of his body was on fire. 

"Shit," he choked out, curling sideways on the mattress and trying his best not to vomit from the pain. What he would give for this to be the flu, or tuberculosis, or even leprosy -- but there was only one thing that felt like this and there was no point in denying it: Steve was in heat. 

"Shit," he said again, and this time he couldn't stop himself from bursting out into helpless tears. 

How long had it been since he had last gone into heat -- four years, five? Long enough that the doctors had been convinced it was a fluke -- that Steve was just a beta whose levels had taken unusually long to stabilise and not the omega everyone had thought -- but apparently they had been right all along. Otherwise why would Steve have been lying here in agony, burning up with the need to be touched and ruining the sheets with omega slick? 

He needed to get out of here before Bucky got back from work, he decided. He'd hide out somewhere until his heat passed and pretend he'd gotten called out of town, because if Bucky saw Steve like this, even weaker and more pathetic than he already was, Steve would never be able to look him in the face again. 

He'd almost finished packing a bag when he heard the front door opening. He sprinted to the door, leaning his full weight against it to keep it closed.

"Don't come in, Bucky," he said, voice cracking. "Just go away, please."

Bucky pushed the door open halfway. "Steve, what's the matter with you?" His concern was clear as day, but Steve just wanted him gone -- the thought of Bucky taking care of him during his heat filled him with despair. 

"Nothing's the matter," Steve said, feeling the slick drip slowly down the inside of his thigh, increasing in response to the presence of an alpha. "Bucky, I'm begging you, just go. Please -- "

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," said Bucky, shoving the door, and Steve barely managed to keep it from flying open. "You sound like you're dying in there."

He was half-right. Steve felt like he was going to die of humiliation, but he would rather suffer through this alone than let Bucky of all people see him like this. 

"Come on, Bucky," he said, "I'm fine, alright? Just need some time to myself." 

He must have sounded convincing enough, because he heard Bucky sigh in resignation. "Okay, Steve," he said, rapping on the door with finality. "Come by when you feel better, yeah?"

Steve could have sobbed in relief. "I will, I promise. I'll be fine." 

Bucky's footsteps receded down the hall, and Steve dragged himself over to the bed and stripped off his ruined clothes as fast as he could. Now that the fear had passed, his arousal was skyrocketing. Steve pulled his knees up to his chest and shoved two fingers inside himself as deep as they would go. It wasn't nearly enough -- his body was aching with the need to be filled, to be fucked. Even as he twisted desperately, searching for that one spot only omegas were born with, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach. 

He turned onto his stomach, rubbing his cock against the soaked sheets, and so he didn't notice Bucky climbing in through the kitchen window until it was too late.

"Holy shit, Steve," said Bucky, and Steve froze in horror. This couldn't be happening -- but Bucky was standing there with his eyes and mouth open, staring at Steve like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"Bucky," moaned Steve, burying his face in the sheets, "get out, I told you to go." 

Bucky only walked closer, his scent intoxicating, and Steve realised with a shock that that he _wanted_ Bucky. Wanted Bucky to hold him down and fuck him until he was sore and screaming. But deep down, he'd always known -- it was that the heat had finally made him face the truth.

"I never knew," said Bucky, sounding dazed. "I've known you for three years -- I thought you were a beta."

"So did I," Steve said, laughing bitterly into the pillow. "Guess we were both wrong." He shuddered as Bucky laid a hand on his shoulder. Bucky probably meant it to be comforting, but it made Steve's skin blaze anew. "Don't touch me," he said, pained.

Bucky stroked his damp back, sending sparks dancing across Steve's vision. "You stubborn idiot," he said, but even in Steve's addled state he could tell it was fond. "Were you really gonna do this alone? You didn't think I'd help you out?"

Steve could have cried from relief. Of course he'd wanted Bucky to come back and take care of him, just as he'd always done, but there was a difference between tending to Steve's cuts and scrapes and being willing to have sex with him. Bucky was straighter than an arrow and even if he hadn't been, he was still Steve's only friend -- Steve would never have traded that friendship for anything. 

"I'm sorry, Bucky," he said, covering his face with his hands as Bucky turned him onto his back. "I didn't want you to see."

Bucky pulled his hands away and brushed Steve's hair out of his face. "Be quiet for two seconds so I can fuck you, okay?" 

In the back of his mind, Steve regretted that their first time would be like this. Whenever Steve had pictured finally losing his virginity, he'd imagined more romance and less blinding desperation -- a feeling that didn't ease up as Bucky worked his fingers into Steve's slick grasping hole. 

"You're so wet," he said, awestruck. "I could slide inside you right now." 

Steve rocked his hips up, needing more of Bucky and needing it fast. "Do it," he begged, "please, Bucky." 

Bucky stripped quickly, then positioned himself between Steve's legs. The feeling when Bucky entered him was indescribable -- Steve felt like he was being torn apart and put back together all at once. He could barely remember to breathe.

"Steve?" said Bucky, worry in his voice. "You okay?"

Steve forced himself to open his eyes. "I'm okay. Fuck me, Bucky." 

Bucky started off at a painfully slow pace, and Steve had to gasp out "harder" before Bucky started to really move. Before long he was managing to hit Steve's prostate with every thrust, and the feelings of pleasure were only intensified by the powerful alpha scent of him. When Bucky stroked his cock, it was only a few seconds before Steve cried out and came so hard he saw stars.

When it was over, Steve realised that he was somehow still hard, and that the desire in his belly was just as urgent as it had been before -- he might as well have not come at all. He made a pathetic sound, feeling sorry for himself, and wondered if this would ever be over.

"We're not done here yet," said Bucky, giving a shallow thrust. He was still hard inside Steve -- omegas had less stamina than regular betas, and alphas had far more. "Get on top and grab the headboard."

Steve let Bucky arrange him so that he was straddling Bucky's hips. He didn't have the strength to fuck himself on Bucky's cock, but supported by the headboard, all Steve had to do was remain upright while Bucky thrust up into him, cock driving impossibly deep. Steve wanted -- no, Steve _needed_ \-- Bucky to come inside him, hot alpha seed coating Steve's insides like a stain that would never completely wash out.

Bucky was groaning loudly, chest heaving with exertion as he moved. "Almost there, baby," he said, and Steve tried to help get him there faster. He clenched his muscles as much as he could, making the tightest possible space for Bucky's cock -- it seemed even bigger inside his ass like that, and Steve moaned involuntarily at how good every one of Bucky's thrusts felt.

"I'm going to come again," he gasped out. Bucky began fucking him harder, hitting for the first time that secret spot all the way deep inside him, and Steve's orgasm hit him like a freight train. He gripped the headboard tight -- it was the only thing keeping him from collapsing -- and rode it out until he could no longer tell pleasure from pain. 

"Steve," groaned Bucky, thrusting deeply a few more times before going still and coming inside him. Bucky's seed filled him up, made him even wetter inside, and Steve finally felt that relief he'd been searching for all this time.

He dropped his hands from the headboard as Bucky finally relaxed. "Wow," said Bucky with a stunned expression. "I can't believe that just happened."

Steve's mind was clearing rapidly -- the need and arousal had quieted, but now he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Was Bucky going to regret this? Would their friendship be forever ruined because of one mistake? 

He crawled away from Bucky, digging around for his clothes and refusing to look back at him. If he left now, there was still a chance he could get to a hospital in time -- they could restrain him, or better yet, sedate him. Anything as long as Steve would face the next hormone spike entirely alone.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Bucky, catching Steve by the wrist. "Was I that bad in bed?"

Steve tried to free his arm. Nothing he could say would make the situation any better, so he went with the cold, hard facts. "I'm only back to normal for the next half-hour," he said, still not looking at his friend. "I'm going to the hospital -- they know what to do." 

Bucky pulled on Steve's arm and knocked him off-balance. "Or you could just stay here," he said, "and let me take care of you."

"Bucky, I can't." He couldn't and wouldn't ask Bucky to help him through the rest of his heat. It was bad enough he'd already had to do it once. "I never would have asked you in the first place. I never even wanted you to know."

Bucky startled him by smiling. "But I know now, and I want to be here. You said it yourself -- you never would have asked. So when you think about it, it was actually a good thing."

Steve was momentarily lost for words. Did Bucky mean they'd both been waiting for the other one to make the first move? If Steve had never gone into heat, would they have been waiting forever?

He leaned forward and kissed Bucky on the lips, the way he'd been dreaming about for years. "Thank you," he whispered. Bucky pulled him into his arms, and this time Steve didn't resist.

"It was my pleasure," said Bucky between kisses. "How long are you going to be like this?"

"Another two days," Steve said, feeling embarrassed. "Maybe even three."

Bucky whistled. "Then let's get some rest," he said, "because we're going to be busy again in half an hour. And when it's all over, I'm going to find out what you're _really_ like in bed." 

Steve felt a flutter in his belly that had nothing to do with the heat. He let Bucky tug him back down to the bed, and together they fell into sleep.


End file.
